Esferas do Dragão
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Paródia de Dragon Ball. Alguém morreu, mas através das esferas do dragão poderá voltar a vida.


Por Leona-EBM

**Esferas do Dragão**

- Heero eu sinto muito, eu sei que vocês eram muito... ligados – Zechs diz consolando Heero da morte de Duo.

- Era uma missão tão simples e por minha culpa... agora ele está lá deitado naquele caixão – Heero estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nunca ninguém tinha visto Heero mostrar seus sentimentos, então todos estavam muitos surpresos e tristes.

- Não foi sua culpa Heero...Ninguém tinha visto aquele soldado atrás de você, como você conseguiria saber.... – Trowa tentava consolar o amigo, mas não estava dando muito certo.

- Mas Duo o viu e deu a sua vida no lugar da minha, aquele tiro era para ter acertado em mim - Heero se aproximou do caixão olhando aquela figura, pálida nunca imaginaria aquele americano quieto sem suas brincadeiras.

OoO

Um mês se passou desde a morte de Duo, Heero vivia sozinho, Sally pediu para ele viver com ela, mas Heero preferiu ficar sozinho.

Heero se tornou mais frio do que era antes, completava suas missões com êxito e matava seu inimigo imaginado o soldado que assassinara seu amor seu único amor na vida.

Antes de se relacionar com Duo Heero era frio, calculista, não se importava com ninguém, não sabia como era o canto de um pássaro pela manha e nem imaginava com o por do sol era bonito, com Duo Heero conheceu outra vida e agora tudo que ele tinha aprendido com a vida com Duo se apagara, Heero só sentia ódio, raiva e rancor.

- Heero? – Wufei se aproximou dele com uma cara muito estranha.

- Hum? – Heero estava sentado na frente do Laptop que Duo tanto odiava.

- Você sente muita falta de Duo não é mesmo? – Ao dizer os outros 2 pilotos que estavam na sala ficaram bobos com a pergunta de Wufei.

- Wufei mas que pergunta!! – Quatre diz muito angustiado e tenebroso porque qual seria a reação de Heero. A última vez que Heero ouviu essa pergunta e vi Relena com sangue escorrendo pelo queixo pelo tapa que Heero lhe deu.

- Se você quiser muito o Duo de volta eu sei como trazê-lo – Wufei diz bem serio enquanto Heero se sentiu indignado com a brincadeira.  
- Você quer morrer na Wufei? – Heero se levanta furioso e pega Wufei pelo colarinho da camiseta.

- N..não espera...Heero eu sei como fazer Duo voltar existe um jeito eu juro que isso é verdade- Wufei diz com dificuldade por causa da falta de ar que Heero estava lhe proporcionando.

- Wufei pára de brincar – Quatre fica bravo enquanto Trowa tenta acalmar Heero.

- Existe uma lenda do meu povo que se você juntar as 7 esferas do dragão você pode fazer 1 pedido.

- Que história ridícula isso não existe!! – Heero apertou mais o pescoço de Wufei, mas Trowa conseguiu conter Heero antes que ele quebrasse o pescoço de Wufei.

- Não é história é verdade, há muito tempo atrás existia um deus da Terra chamado de Kami-sama e ele criou as esferas do dragão, antes as esferas ficavam juntas em um templo, para todas as pessoas vivem com muita paz e felicidade, mas o homem foi muito ganancioso e quis roubar essas esferas para satisfazerem só os seus desejos, então com isso as esferas se quebraram em 7 partes e se esconderam pelo planeta. – Ao Dizer tudo isso todos ficaram em estado de choque, não sabiam se riam ou se levavam Wufei para um manicômio.

- Wufei você está sentindo a falta de Duo todos nós estamos sentindo, mas não fique se iludindo com essas histórias isso não vai te fazer bem – Trowa diz com seu tom seco de sempre.

Então Wufei põe a mão no bolso e tira 2 esferas que começavam a brilhar.

- Mas o que é isso? – Todos perguntaram surpresos.

- É um brinquedo que brilha – Quatre pega a esfera da mão de Wufei e começa examiná-la.

- Só faltam 5 esferas para nós realizarmos nosso desejo – Ao mostrar as esferas todos começaram a acreditar nisso.

- Mas por que não nos falou nisso antes? – Trowa pergunta olhando a outra esfera que tinha 4 estrelas.

- Eu não sabia dessa história, tudo começou quando eu estava no meu quarto olhando aquela foto que nós tiramos juntos, então uns dos alunos que praticavam artes marciais comigo me contou sobre essa história, no começo eu não acreditei eu pensei que fosse só uma lenda sobre esse negócio e dragão ou dos super guerreiros que existiam na época.

- E como nós achamos as outras esferas – Heero pergunta muito interessado.

- Com um radar!

- E cadê esse radar? –Quatre pergunta animado.

- Ele não quis me dar, ele disse que era valioso de mais – Wufei abaixa a cabeça.

- Ou ele entrega ou ele morre!!! – Heero diz pegando sua arma e carregando-ª

- Onde ele está? – Trowa pergunta pegando sua arma também.

- Na Terra na China – Wufei diz enquanto se arrumava também.

- E por que você não pegou o radar dele antes? – Quatre pergunta enquanto procurava a chave do carro.

- Por ele sumiu de repente.

******** ************* ************** **************

Ao chegar na China eles tomam o radar do dragão, Heero queria matá-lo por hesitar em entregar o radar, mas Trowa o impediu ele era o único que tinha força o suficiente para deter Heero quando está fora de si.

- O que diz aí? – Quatre pergunta curioso tentando ver o radar, mas Trowa e Heero estavam na sua frente.

- Bom esse ponto são as esferas e aqui é onde estamos então...aproxima esfera está ali. - Wufei explica para os outros.

- Então vamos a caça! – Quatre diz todo animado entrando no jato.  
Depois de 5 dias de vôo eles chegam no local marcado no radar.

- Finalmente chegamos! – Quatre diz com um desanimo no rosto.

- Bom e cadê a esfera? – Heero pergunta impaciente.

- Pra lá – Trowa aponta com seu dedo para direita.

- Então vamos – Heero põe a mochila nas costas e sai andando na frente.

- Espero que tudo isso seja mesmo verdade Wufei se não Heero te mata – Trowa diz seguindo Heero – E eu não seu se vou conseguir segurá-lo dessa vez.

- Bom o radar está agindo de um jeito estranho ela deve estar por perto – Quatre diz olhando para os lados tentando ver alguma coisa.

Eles vasculharam toda área até que Trowa acha outra esfera que começava a brilhar.

- Muito bem Trowa – Quatre Diz todo alegre correndo em sua direção lhe dando um beijo no rosto, Trowa ficou envergonhado e entregou a esfera a Heero.

- Ótimo agora só faltam mais 4. – Heero deixa seus lábios se curvarem para um sorriso discreto.

- Espero que as outras esferas não estejam em florestas densas como essa – Wufei diz indo embora.

Então depois de um mês procurando eles finamente acham as 7 esferas, eles tiveram muitos problemas para achá-las mas no final conseguiram. Nessa aventura Quatre quebrou o braço, Trowa quase morreu afogado, Wufei teve que enfrentar um lutador de sumo, e Heero que lutar com uma gangue de ladrões que queriam as esferas.

- Bom e agora Wufei? – Heero pergunta ansioso olhando para as 7 esferas que não paravam de brilhar.

- Agora você tem que dizer "Dragão saia daí e realize meu desejo" – Wufei diz pensativo.

- Vai Heero diz – Quatre estava ansioso.

- DRAGÃO SAIA DAÉ E REALIZE MEU DESEJO !!! – Heero grita e fica olhando para as esferas – Não aconteceu nada – Heero olha com ódio para Wufei.

- Er....bem..era...para funcionar – Wufei recua um passo com medo de Heero.

- OLHEM!!! – Quatre grita desesperado quando as esferas começam a brilhar e o brilho começa da forma.

- O QUE É ISSO? –Trowa fica muito surpreso.

Então depois de um tempo o brilho some o céu escurece e um enorme dragão verde aparece. Quatre desmaia, mas antes de cair no chão Trowa o segura e fica olhando aquela figura.

- DIGA SEU DESEJO, MAS EU SÓ POSSO REALIZAR DOIS DESEJOS ! – O dragão diz.

- Eu....eu...eu...que...quero..que..você..ressuscite Duo – Heero estava muito assustado sentia sua voz sair muito fraca.

- Então pode realizar esse...pedido – Wufei pergunta ao dragão.

- ISSO É MUITO FACIL DE REALIZAR – então os olhos do dragão brilham ficando vermelhos.

- JÁ REALIZEI SEU PRIMEIRO DESEJO, AGORA QUAL É O OUTRO?

- Mas cadê Duo eu quero ele aqui comigo – Heero fica desesperado ao não ver Duo.

- ESSE DESEJO É MUITO FACIL DE REALIZAR - Então os olhos do dragão brilham novamente e Duo aparece na frente dos pilotos.

- JÁ REALIZEI SEU DESEJO - então o dragão se transforma novamente em esferas que aparecem no céu e se separam novamente enquanto o seu ficou claro novamente.

Quatre acorda do desmaio e quando vê Duo.

- Ai! Meu Deus. – e desmaia de novo.

- Mas onde eu estou? – Duo pergunta assustado não estava entendendo mais nada, primeiro ele viu uma luz estranha e depois ele estava preso em uma caixa,e depois ele vê um dragão gigantesco e ainda por cima falante.

- DUO!! – Heero corre em sua direção e lhe da um beijo.

Duo interrompe o beijo – Onde eu estou? Quem era aquele dragão falante? Por que o Quatre desmaiou quando me viu? E por que vocês estão com essas caras?

- Nossa para quem acabou de nascer novamente está muito falante! – Wufei vai à direção de Duo e lhe da um abraço.

Quatre recupera a consciência e começa a chorar, e corre em direção de Duo pra lhe dar um abraço e Trowa também.

Então Heero esclareceu tudo.

- O QUE?!!!! – Duo estava indignado com tudo aquilo – Como isso pode ser possível?

- Eu não sei Duo mais o importante é que você está de volta – Trowa diz.

OoO

Então todos levaram um tempo para se acostumar com Duo novamente, Relena estava se preparando para conquistar Heero quando ela recebe essa a noticia perde todas as esperanças.

Heero nunca mais se descuidou de Duo nem por um só minuto, e Heero queria passar todo seu tempo com Duo então ele aposentou seu Laptop só para dar atenção a seu amante.

- Heero você não cansa de ficar me olhando? – Duo pergunta incomodado.

- Nunca – Heero se aproxima e leva Duo para o quarto – Eu nunca vou me cansar de você.

OoO

Fanfiction escrita em 2004. Eu irei reescrevê-la em breve, porque não gosto nada, nada desse conto. Mas se quiserem comentar, comentários são sempre bem-vindos.

Leona EBM

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
